herofandomcom-20200223-history
Scratte
Scratte is a minor character in Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. She was the voiced by Karen Disher and she's the love interest (and later ex-wife) of Scrat. Her story She appears at the beginning of Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, battling Scrat over the acorn. She appears to be a equally intelligent to Scrat, the only other known saber-toothed squirrel in the series. Scratte does have a love interest in both Scrat and acorns. She also appears to be a flying squirrel with the ability to glide. Through the movie, during Scrat's attempts to retrieve his acorn, Scratte battles with him in order to steal his acorn. Halfway the movie, she was saved by Scrat from falling into a volcano and she falls in love with him while both forget about the acorn. However, the relationship didn't last much as she gets too bossy and the acorn returns to Scrat. Shortly after breaking up, she remained in the Dinosaur World. Only for a stray piece of ice to fall on Scrat, causing his acorn to fall into the Dinosaur World with Scratte and blocking a path to the Dinosaur World. Scrat screams in frustration having lost both the acorn and Scratte. It's unknown what exactly happened to her after the movie. But if she's still alive, she most likely hates Scrat now. She also makes a brief appearance in Ice Age: Continental Drift. A siren appears in the form of Scratte. As the Siren, Scratte first goes "Woo-hoo". At first, Scrat is attracted, but he turns his back around in a fit of rage. But he becomes aroused when the siren turns into an acorn. It's unknown if she will return in another feature. Personality Although she cannot speak, it is quite obvious that Scratte is obsessed with the acorn that her archenemy/love interest Scrat wants as well. She definitely appears more intelligent and deceptive than Scrat; such as when he snatched the acorn from her and pretended to cry and once again when she was falling to her death when actually she could fly. Scratte has something of a cruel side such as letting Scrat fall to his death when he actually tried to save her and then ripped the acorn from his chest when he was helpless. But despite all this she is actually quite romantic to Scrat especially when he saved her from certain death and the two began a relationship in which she reveals a controlling side and this eventually drives Scrat back to his acorn and then in a fit jealousy she tried to destroy it. Scrat stopped her and another 'acorn fight' ensued. Scratte attempted to use her charm one last time; but Scrat, learning from his mistakes and past fights with her, didn't fall for her. But instead, he actually tricked her into falling off the rock they were on. This displays a possible sign of arrogance and desperation; seeming to expect Scrat to fall for her again. She was extremely angry when Scrat got away the acorn and furthermore, dumping her over it. Showing that nothing in the universe can overcome Scrat's acorn obsession. Not even love. Although she did get the acorn from Scrat, it's still unknown what happened to her after the events of the film. If she is still alive, she most likely wallows in anger and despair at being dumped by her mate (furthermore, dumped over an inanimate object). Trivia *Scratte is a red squirrel while Scrat is grey. The two types of squirrel are natural enemies. *Although the two squirrels are equally clever, Scrat kept falling for Scratte's tricks. *Scratte can glide over holes and long obstacles in the film. In the game, she CAN glide, but only if there is something pushing her, like steam. She cannot glide a long distance in the game Category:Animals Category:False Antagonist Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Ice Age Heroes Category:Prehistoric Heroes Category:Fighter Category:In love heroes Category:One Time Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroines Category:Mute Category:Speedsters Category:Obsessed Category:Damsel in distress Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Angels Category:Dimwits Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Revived Heroes Category:Archenemy